The present invention relates to a panel arrangement for a domestic appliance, having a panel which can be fitted to the domestic appliance such that it is visible from the outside, at least one of indicators and operator controls which are mounted on the panel, and having a printed circuit board which comprises control and possibly power electronics and can be arranged in the interior of the domestic appliance, with the at least one of indicators and operator controls being connected to the printed circuit board.
A panel arrangement is known, by way of example, in domestic appliances in the form of washing machines and tumble dryers, for example from DE 196 51 821 A1 or DE 198 12 334 A1.
In this type of domestic appliance, a distinction is generally made between top loaders and front loaders. Front loaders are sold both as stand-alone devices and integrated devices. The front face of front loaders has an opening for the purpose of loading a drum. A panel arrangement of the type in question is also provided above the loading opening on the front face of domestic appliances of this type. The indicator and/or operator control means for setting appliance functions such as program selection, temperature, spin speed etc. are provided on the panel arrangement. Furthermore, the panel arrangement generally has indicator elements which may comprise simple monitoring lamps or may be in the form of digital indicators or the like.
A functional container is also generally integrated in the panel arrangement, at least in the case of washing machines and tumble dryers. In washing machines, the functional container serves to fill laundry detergent, fabric softener etc. and generally takes the form of a drawer. In condenser tumble dryers, the functional container takes the form of a container for collecting the condensation water produced during the tumble drying process.
In this case, the functional container generally has a front which matches the design of the panel on which the indicator and operator control means are provided.
For some years there has been a trend toward standardizing the technology of domestic appliances. Depending on the make and model, these appliances differ essentially only in appearance, particularly in the number of indicator and operator control means and in the scope of functions improved by these means, respectively.
However, the interiors of these domestic appliances are largely standard. Therefore, domestic appliances of different makes and trademarks, respectively, may contain the same printed circuit board, for example. Only the shape of the switches is different.
In this case, the panel used in the panel arrangement generally extends over the entire width of the appliance. The panel has an integrally formed frame section in the region in which the functional container is inserted. In this case, the panel is generally produced from a high-quality plastic (for example ABS) in an injection molding process. The printed circuit board, which, in addition to the control electronics, is generally fitted with all the power electronics for operating the domestic appliances, is fixed to the rear face of the panel, in general by latching connections (plastic clip connections).
The aim here is to produce just one injection mold for all models of one make. The varying number of indicator and operator control elements is accommodated by providing openings after the panels are produced. However, in order to implement the large number of different combinations of indicator and operator control means by means of a single panel, the rear face is generally provided with a large number of protrusions and armatures to which these combinations of indicator and operator control means can be fixed, depending on the model.
The layout of the printed circuit board having the control and power electronics is such that the indicator and operator control means are provided directly on said printed circuit board. In other words, the relative position of the various indicator and operator control means is specified by the layout of the printed circuit board.
If the indicator and operator control means are to be changed over to other types, the printed circuit board has to be completely rerouted. Furthermore, experience has shown that changes are made and other modifications (for example in the form of further models) are needed even after production has started, despite careful planning, on account of marketing requirements. This considerably increases the complexity of the printed circuit board and naturally also the complexity of the injection mold for the panel. In many cases, additional molds have to be created.
Since the panel extends over the entire width of the domestic appliance and also has to be designed to be relatively rigid in the region of the frame section which surrounds the functional container, a comparatively large amount of expensive plastic material is required for the panel.